


ah ha

by Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart



Category: Fall Out Boy, Paramore
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart/pseuds/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart
Summary: this was a request but it takes place on wintour





	ah ha

**Author's Note:**

> also i’m sorry there is piss but it’s not kinky and it’s only for the beginning, I wasn’t sure what to do so it came to mind.

Pete was backstage jerking off, because being on stage can do things to him. It was the first night of wintour and afterwards the two bands were going to go out and party. He walked out of gis room on the tour bus and noticed a sad Taylor walking in. Pete was very interested since, well he had an interest for Taylor. 

“ Hey Tay, weren’t you going to the party? “

“ Ah! “ He squealed, accidentally making more of a mess then he already did. Pete looked down to noticed Tay’s jeans were soaked, and with Pete startling him he only made it worse. Taylor looked up at Pete frightened. “ i’m sorry. “ 

Pete walked up to him and stroked his cheek.  
“ It’s okay. “ He kissed Taylors head and hugged him.  
“ You still have to go? “   
“ O-Only a little. “ He looked down.  
“ Okay, go now and then get changed while I clean it up, then afterwards we can cuddle.  
Pete kissed his head and rubbed his back as Taylor finished it up.  
“ Now go get changed love. “ Pete grabbed a towel and threw it on the floor. Taylor walked off neevously. Pete threw his pants off and sat on the couch because he was feeling lazy. Taylor walked back out, only wearing underwear because he didn’t want to waste a pair of pants and he figured he’d sleep like that too.  
“ I-I’m sorry Pete I just wanted to save my clothes for- “  
“ Mmmm.. that’s okay. You look nicer like that. Come sit down. “ Pete pat the couch and Tay sat down and curled into Pete’s side.   
“ What happened? “ Pete looked down at him.  
“ I-I.. you know.. on stage and I don’t know if anyone noticed or everyone noticed i’m too embarassed to go i-i-i’m so sorry I- “   
Pete kissed him. “ shhh.. it’s okay, accidents happen baby. “  
Tay blushed and buried his head into Pete’s chest.  
“ It’s okay.. “ Pete ran his fingers through his hair.  
“ I think we should still go to the party. You can borrow some of my clothes if you’d like. “  
Taylor shook his head. “ Never. “  
“ I’ll stay with you the whole time. I know you’re embarrassed but i’ll be here. We can have some fun. “  
“ o-okay.. b-but can we still cuddle for a little while.. t-then go? “ Taylor looked up at Pete.  
“ Yeah. “ Pete kissed his head.  
“ I-I’m such a b-baby Pete.. I didn’t go earlier because the bus bathrooms are disgusting. “  
“ You’re not a baby, and next time, you can use a cup or a bottle. “ Pete rubbed his back.  
“ I can’t. “ Tay whined.  
“ I’ll help you. “ Pete smiled.  
“ I shouldn’t need help. “  
“ It’s okay to need help Tay. Just let me help you.” pete kissed him again.  
“ o-okay.. “ Tay blushed again and curled up into him.  
“ Movie? “  
Tay nodded.  
They curled up together under the blanket to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas.   
“ You’re cute. “ pete looked at tay and giggled  
“ T-Thanks.. uh-uh-uh y-you t-too.. “  
Pete kissed him again and Tay finally kissed back.  
They cuddled into each other.  
“ Pete.. i’m tired. “ Tay mumbled.   
“ Let me cuddle you to sleep. “ pete spooned tay and kissed the back of his neck.  
Taylor giggled and blushed, then fell asleep.  
“ soooo cuuuuuteeeee “ Pete whispered and fell asleep soon after.


End file.
